A Strange Encounter
by rangerxgirlx25
Summary: Why is Naozumi ignoring Sana? How come Sana is mad at Akito? Where does Ishida, the nose bleed guy, come in? What will happen when Naozumi finds a way to make Akito miserable? -Chapters are being updated and edited- ::COMPLETE:: SxA
1. What's Up With Naozumi?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha.**

Chapter 1: What's up With Naozumi?

"Sana, wake up! I'm not going to call you again. If want to focus on your school work so much, then you can't be late!" Rei screamed. He was still getting used to the fact that Sana had decided to quit acting. Sana was still getting used to waking up every morning.

"Okay, I'll be ready in five minutes!" Sana yelled back. She dressed quickly and ran to Rei. "I need a ride!" she said frantically, "I'm going to be late!"

_"Now you realize," Rei thought._

* * *

As Sana sprinted down the hallway towards Class 8, she bumped into someone who was on their way to Class 1. "Sorry," she mumbled before even looking up. Once she did, she recognized the boy she had bumped into was her boyfriend, Akito Hayama. "Hi, Akito!" she exclaimed, forgetting everything just by looking at him. Just then, the late bell rang and the scurrying footsteps of the nervous first year kids could be heard down the hall.

"Hey, Sana," Akito mumbled. Then he ran off to his class. Remembering where she was, Sana rushed down the hallway to her class, as well.

Once in her classroom, beyond all the normal chaos, Sana saw her best friend Fuka sitting alone at her desk, studying. "Hey, Fuka! What's up, girl?" Sana yelled as she bumped fists with her friend.

"Nothin' much, girl! How you doin'?" Fuka replied with her usual Osaka accent.

"I'm doing great! Hey, isn't Takashi in town? How have things been going with you two?" Sana asked, curious about her friend's personal life, as usual.

"Things are goin' great! How are you and, um, Akito...?" Fuka asked tentatively in reply.

_"I can tell she was a bit uncomfortable asking me that," Sana thought._ Fuka was never going to really be over Akito. But Sana didn't want to continue thinking about that issue right now. This was her time to have a normal conversation with her best friend. A conversation that anyone else should be able to have with their best friend. No tension involved.

"Oh, things are good. Hey, Akito and I were going to the park for lunch after school. Do ya wanna bring Takashi along?" Sana asked Fuka, trying to make amends for the awkwardness earlier.

"Yeah, that'd be great! We haven't done anythin' together for a while. It's like we only see each other at school and then have completely separate lives later. It's no fun!!" Fuka said, really meaning it. She wanted things to be normal between her and Sana, too.

"Yeah, you're right, Fuka!! We should be having more fun! We're young, we're restless, we don't have jobs! Our lives should be exciting and dangerous!! Let's make a movie about it! We can be super-heroes!" Sana exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Um, Sana... How did you end up on top of my desk? And where did that super-hero cape come from?!" Fuka said, laughing.

"Heh, heh..." _;;;_

* * *

Later that day at the park, Sana was walking with Akito, Fuka, and Takashi when she saw Naozumi walking by himself. Sana hid behind Akito, obviously avoiding him. "What're you doing?" Akito asked, annoyed. "Aren't you guys friends?"

Sana peeked at Naozumi from over Akito's shoulder, quickly ducking back down after a couple of seconds. "I'm still mad at him for making me go out to lunch with that weirdo, freak fan last week," she whispered into Akito's back. "He never even apologized!!" Of course, Sana wasn't truly angry, but she wanted to be dramatic, as usual.

Unfortunately, Takashi was a huge fan of Naozumi's, so he excitedly ran over to him to say hello and ask for an autograph. Naozumi looked up from what he was signing spotted Sana, but he didn't go over to her. Instead, he awkwardly averted his eyes and began animatedly talking to Takashi like they were old friends.

"Hmmm. . .That was weird," Sana said to Akito.

"What was weird?" He replied, obviously not paying any attention to his enemy, Naozumi.

"He didn't even come over here when he saw me. And, I didn't even try to make it clear to him that I was angry. Why would he do that? Why, why, why, why, why..." Sana said, echoing herself.

Akito ignored the echo-- it was usual Sana-- and said, "Well, maybe he's finally over you. It's not like you haven't turned him down enough." He snickered to himself.

"I think you're still jealous of him!" Sana said, trying to get on her boyfriend's nerves. Having a serious conversation with Akito about Naozumi was almost impossible.

"I was never jealous of that loser! What's there to be jealous of anyway?" Akito yelled in disgust.

"That he loves me," Sana said, "But don't worry, Akito, you're the only one for me!" Akito blushed and pushed Sana away, forcing her to stop pinching his cheeks. "Shy pervert! Shy pervert!" Sana exclaimed jokingly.

Then, suddenly, Akito grabbed her and kissed her. As an apology for what she had said, Sana returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Akito said, "If I was so shy, would I have done that?" Sana was left speechless.

* * *

When Sana got home from the park, it was already late. She and her friends at spent the rest of the day there, having fun. Sana sprawled out on her bed and grabbed her journal from the night stand._ "Today was a good day,"_ she wrote. _"I feel kind of bad for Akito, though. Naozumi is always trying to compete with him. But not today. That was so weird. I wasn't expecting that reaction from Nao at all. I wish I knew why he acted so strange. Oh, well. Tomorrow's a new day."_ Then Sana rolled over in her bed, and went to sleep still thinking about her love, Akito.


	2. Sana & Akito

Linze & Jax: Hey! We're back! This chapter has a big surprise, so get ready!

Akito: I have nothing to say. You guys are pure evil.

Jax: Thanks, Akito! You're so thoughtful!

Linze: I don't think he meant that in a good way, Jax.

Jax: What are you talking about! Of course he did. Right, Akito!

Akito: No.

Jax: Humph!

Linze: Well, anyways, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**_Disclaimer: No, we don't own Kodocha. Grrr...These disclaimers are starting to make me quite angry!_**

* * *

_I wonder why Naozumi didn't come over to me yesterday. Could it he really be over me like Akito said? Even if he is, that shouldn't mean he can't come over to me and say Hi! I mean, we would still be friends. No, that can't be the reason. Maybe someone said something to him, like that I hate him. Who would ever do that? Those girls who broke my leg on location! __Grrr... No, they live all the way up in the mountains. Well, I guess I'll just have to ask him myself._

The second Rei stopped in front of Naozumi's house, Sana jumped out of the car and ran to the door. She rang the doorbell three times and waited. Naozumi walked up to the door and looked out the window. Sana saw his face in the window and started waving like a maniac. Naozumi opened the door and said, "What do _you_ want?"

Sana was blown back by the tone in his voice. She had never heard him speak that way, well, at least not to her. "Um. . .Well, I came by to ask you why you're so angry with me. I was thinking about it all morning and I was wondering why you didn't come say Hello to me at the park yesterday," Sana replied. A bit of saddness showed in her voice.

By the confused look on Naozumi's face, Sana could tell that he was surprised by her answer. Then he said, "You actually care weather _I_ talk to you or not? I thought you hated me."

"What?" Sana exclaimed, "I never said that! I mean, I was a bit angry at you yesterday but I never said I hated you! Who told you that, anyway?"

"Well, the day before yesterday, someone came up to me and said 'You know, Sana really doesen't like you. I mean, she doesen't even want to be friends with. She always saya how much you bug her and that she wants you out of her life,' " Naozumi told her.

"What? I don't know where anyone would get those lies from! I can't believe you believed it! It's so not true!" Sana yelled. "Please tell me exactly who told you that!"

"Akito is the one who said it. I think he's a bit jealous of me," Naozumi replied with a sudden smile appearing on his face.

"Wha--, Akito! I can't believe he would do such a thing! He's knows we're just friends! I'm going to speak with him right now!" Sana said. Now a bit of anger was in her voice. Just what Naozumi wanted.

Sana stormed out of the house and jumped into the car. "Rei, please take me to the Hayama house." As Naozumi saw the car drive off in the direction of Akito's house, he laughed.

"Akito!" Sana screamed as he let her into his house. His father was at work and his sister was with her friend. Sana could yell all she wanted now. "Why did you tell Naozumi that I hated him? I knew you were a bit jealous of him but trying to ruin our frindship! That's crossing the line!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I try to see that guy as little as possible which means only when I'm with you. Anyway, why would I try to ruin your friendship with him anyway? I'm your boyfriend, remember? I wouldn't do something like that to you," Akito replied sounding aggrivated.

"Well, sometimes jealousy takes over," Sana said harshly.

"What? Jealousy? I already told you that I wasn't jealous of that freak yesterday! What do think now, I'm lying to you?"

"Oh, so now he's a freak? That just gives me more reason to think you would say that!"

"What's wrong with you? What about the fact that I love you and would never lie to you or try to hurt you in anyway? Did you ever think about that?"

"You know what Akito, just drop it! I'm not talking to you untill you admit that you said it!"

"I'm not admiting I said because I didn't say it!"

"Fine! Then I guess I just won't talk to you!"

"Fine!"

Sana stormed out of the house and slammed the door. She got into the car and told him to take her home. Then, unexpectedly, she started to cry. She cried all day, thinking about what she did, but not once did she think that was she did was the wrong thing. Her and Akito were over.

* * *

N/A. :tears: I'm so upset that I had to write that! Trust me, I didn't want that to happen either. Plz read the rest anyway! Hope you liked it! 


	3. Sana & Naozumi

Akito: How could you guys do this to me ?

Linze: You know we love you. It's all part of the story !

Jax: _-cries- _I'm s-sorry Akito ! I d-didn't wanna do it ! _-runs away sobbing-_

Akito: Whatever . . .

Linze: Well, um . . . sry it took so long to update ! Hope you enjoy this chapter ! Caio !

**_Disclaimer_: No . . . we DON'T own Kodocha . . . or Akito . . .**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 3: Sana & Nao

"Come on Sana! We're gonna be late! Dinner reservations are a 6:30. Hurry up!" That was Naozumi's voice. Him and Sana were going out to dinner . . . again. Akito and Sana haven't spoken in nearly a month now. Naozumi has been taking Sana out a lot . . . and Sana's enjoying it.

She walked down the front stairs. Her dress was baby blue with glistening sparkles covering the whole thing. Her blush was a light pink. Her lips were bright red. She looked beautiful.

Naozumi was standing at the bottom of the stair, staring open mouthed at his date. "What?" Sana asked confused.

_She's always so dense._ Naozumi thought. Instead, he replied, "You look amazing!"

Sana blushed. _I never dressed up this way when I was with Akito._ She thought. Then she quickly left that thought behind and grabbed Naozumi's outstretched arm. "Where are we going tonight, Nao?"

"You'll see," he replied smiling. They walked out the door and down the street.

Finally they arrived at a beautifully decorated restaurant called, Bella Vita. ((N/A this is a real restaurant and i couldn't think of any other name. i know it's not japanese or any thing but just go along . . . k?))

"Wow! It looks great already!" Sana gasped. Right then, she saw someone sitting at one of the outdoor tables. It was Akito! But he was alone. "Oh no. Nao, look over there," Sana said pointing to Akito's table. "What am going to dp! I haven't talked to him in over a month! I can't let him see us together!"

"Wait a minute, why can't he see us together? You've moved on and it's his own fault! If he gets upset just because we're going to dinner together then that's not my problem. I want to enjoy a nice dinner with my girlfriend no matter who's here!" Noa said, out of breath.

"Well . . . I guess you're right," Sana said nervously. _Do I still have feelings for Akito? she thought. But, I can't, I mean, I've moved on. I'm with Nao now. But then why would I care so much about hurting him. I did it when we broke up. But . . . I was angry then. No, I have to stop thinking like this. I'm with Naozumi now. That's it._

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at their table. "Um . . . Sana, I need to ask you something," Naozumi said.

"What is it Nao?" Sana asked.

Naozumi glanced over at Akito and said, "Do you still have feelings for Akito?"

Sana froze. "W-well, of course n-not," she stammered. "I'm going out with you now. I'm done with him." She looked down into her lap and started fiddling with her napkin.

"Okay . . . If you're sure" Naozumi replied sounding worried.

"Um . . . Nao, I need to ask you something too. Remember when you told me all that stuff Akito said? Well . . . what exactly did he say?"

"Well, um, he said, uh, that you really hated me and the only reason you hung out with me id because you felt bad that you turned me down when I told you that I loved you," Naozumi replied quickly.

"Did he really say that stuff? Cuz, I can't imagine him ever saying that to anyone. He couldn't have been that jealous . . . right?" Sana asked.

"Well, I guess he was. Okay, no more talking about Akito. Let's talk about something else. Hey, I just started this new job and . . ."

Sana looked over at Akito. She stared for a long time while Naozumi kept talking. _Oh, how I wish he would just hold me in his arms like he used to. When did I start feeling this way again? Aren't I supposed to be angry at him for trying to tear me and Naozumi apart? But, that doesn't mean we can't be friends . . .right? No, I can't do that to Naozumi. I accepted his love and that's it. But I wonder, does Akito think about me all the time like I think of him? _Sana was thinking like this for the rest of the night without giving Naozumi any idea that she was. When Akito got up and left, Sana continued to stare in the same place wishing he was there again. She had to do something, but she couldn't. She loved Naozumi . . . right?

Sana walked home with Naozumi. He left her at her front door with a soft kiss. She watched him walk down the street away from her house wishing it was Akito who had just kissed her goodnight. But it wasn't, and it can't be.

Sana walked into her house and up to her room. She plopped herself on her bed and went to sleep almost instantly dreaming about Akito once again.

* * *

N/A: I hope you liked this chapter! Plz keep reading and REVIEW! Jus 2 answer some reviews: there are 10 kodocha books in all, and i just started reading fruits basket! YaY! Plz read the next chapters and sry it took so long to update! 


	4. Akito & Fuka

Jax: Hi everyone! Welcome to the fanfiction!

Akito: Hey, who are you calling "fiction"?

Linze: Don;t worry Akito, we weren't talking about _you_!

Akito: Whatever, just fix the story.

Jax: -_sobs_- Don;t worry Akito! I still love you! I'll ALWAYS be available!

Akito: -_runs away_- Ok, now you're really starting to creep me out . . .

Jax: -_chases Akito_- OMG! You just showed a sign of emotion! And for ME! Eeeeeeeee! -_hugs Akito_-

Akito: Whatever . . .

Linze: -_sighs_- Well, while that's going on . . . enjoy the fic! Ciao! -_blows kisses to "audience"-_

**_Disclaimer_: No . . . I don't own Kodocha . . .

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Akito & Fuka

_Next morning after Sana and Nao's date . . ._

-_yawn_- "Oh, I'm so tired! We were out so late last night," Sana said to no one inparticular. It was Saturday. That meant Sana had the whole day to do anything that she wanted. "Hmmmm . . . maybe I'll go see Fuka today!" Just as Sana began to reach for the phone to call Fuka, it began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello, Sana speaking."

"Hi, Sana? It's Naozumi! I hope I didn't wake you." ((;;;;))

"Oh no, I was up. -_yawn_-," Sana replied into the phone. _'He's always so polite,' she thought._

"Ok good. Do ya wanna go out with me to breakfast?" Naozumi asked.

"Sure, Nao! Gimme 10 minutes to get ready." _'I can go visit Fuka later,' she thought._

"Great! I'll pick you up in 10 minutes. Bye!" Sana hung up her phone and rushed to shower and dress. She wore a thin flowered skirt and a pink tank top. Sana hurried down the stairs to find Naozumi sitting on the couch speaking with Misako.

"Ok, Nao! I'm ready. Let's go!" Sana said, pulling Naozumi off the couch.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming! Good-bye Mrs. Kurata. It was nice talking to you!" Naozumi said walking, or should I say being dragged, towards the door.

_'He's such a nice boy,' Misako thought, 'But I wonder, whatever happened to that Hayama boy? I'll fond out in time. Oh, I have a deadline today. Hmm . . .off to make some tea! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!'

* * *

_

_At Breakfast . . . _

"So, Sana, did you have a nice time last night?" Naozumi asked.

"Oh, y-yeah . . ." Sana replied. But remembering last night, she thought of Akito. Sana could feel her eyes stinging with tears. _'No, no. Don't cry! Don't cry!' Sana thought while shaking her head._

"Sana! Is something wrong?" Naozumi cried out as Sana started shaking her head like mad.

She suddenly stopped. "I'm fine Naozumi. I . . . uh . . . I had a head ache and that ALWAYS makes me feel better!" Sana lied.

"Oh, well, if you say so . . . it was kinda giving me a head ache myself . . ." Naozumi mumbled.

* * *

_At Fuka's House . . ._

Akito walked up to the door and rang the bell. Fuka answered the door and said, "Oh, hi Akito! Come on in! Did you need somethin?"

* * *

_At Breakfast . . ._

"Are you going to have waffles this morning?" Naozumi asked kindly. ((N/A What a random question!))

"I'm sorry Naozumi. ((;;;;)) I'm gonna have to cut this a little short. I really have to get to Fuka's house before 1:00," Sana said apologetically.

"Ok, do you want me to drive you there?" Naozumi asked.

"Sure, that would be great!" Sana exclaimed acting like her hyper self again.

* * *

_At Fuka's House . . ._

"Uh . . . Akito, can I ask you somethin?" Fuka said nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Akito said, his face expressionless.

"Um . . . well, will you be my boyfriend?" She asked.

"I thought you were going out with that Takashi guy?" Akito asked, slightly confused yet not daring to let it show on his face.

"Well, actually, we broke up two weeks ago . . ."

_Flashback_

Briiiing! Briiing!

Takashi answered the phone. "Hello, Takashi speakin."

"Hi, Takashi! It's Fuka. Do ya wanna do somethin today?"

"Uh, Fuka, I kinda have to tell you somethin," Takashi said.

"What is it?" Fuka asked nervously.

"Well, remember that girl Shizu? Um . . . we kinda wanna start goin out again . . . I mean, I really like you Fuka but, I barely ever get to see you and me and Shize see each other every day. I hope you're not mad at me. We can still be friends, right?" Takashi said.

"Friends, right . . . um, I gotta go. Talk to ya later . . . bye . . . " Fuka hung up the phone and cried.

_End of Flashback_

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" Fuka asked again after finishing her story.

"Um, sure . . ." Akito said, not looking into Fuka's eyes.

"Really? Great! Do ya wanna do someth--" Fuka was cut off by the doorbell. She went to open the door.

"Hey, Fuka! What's up girl?" Sana yelled. The she looked past Fuka. There was a boy on the couch, his back turned so she couldn't see his face.

_'Oh no! That looks like . . . Akito! ' Sana thought, 'No, it can't be him. Why would he be here? Well, him and Fuka are friends. . . I have to face him sometime, don't I?'_

"Yo, Akito! What's up? Long time no see huh?" Sana said confidently. Akito recognized that voice anywhere. He dreamed about it every night. He turned around to face Sana. Unable to speak, he looked at Fuka.

"Sana . . . me and Akito, we're goin out now," Fuka said.

Sana froze. "O-oh, really? How g-great . . ." Sana said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't take it. She was gonna cry. Her feelings where a mixture of being upset, amazed, and confused all at the same time.

Sana turned around and ran out of the house, crying in spite of herself. Akito was too dumbstruck to chase after her.

She aimlessly ran through the streets of Tokyo, not seeing anything around her . . . just running. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. Then, after countledd hours of running, she collapsed, unable to get up.

To be continued . . .

* * *

N/A. Did you like this chappie? I'm so happy I finally updated. I'm sry it took so long! I couldn't think of anything to write! Totall writer's block! lol C ya in the next chappie! plz review :) 


	5. Saying GoodBye

Jax: Hey everyone ! I'm glad you decided to keep reading this fic ! Um ... anyways, I just wanna let the people who read this fic know that I would REALLY like it if they would review cuz to be honest, I haven't gotten a review since the first chapter ... -_sweatdrops_- And, um ... I'm kinda starting to think that no one actually reads the fic. SoOoOo I've made the decision that if I don't get anymore reviews then I'm just gonna stop wasting my time updating. So, what I'm trying to say is ... if you read this fic plz review even if you wanna say it's bad. I ACCEPT FLAMES ! Thanx for listening ... if you actually did ...

ENJOY CHAPTER 5 !

**_Disclaimer_: No . . . I do not own Kodocha . . .

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Saying Good-Bye_

Sana was just lying on the sidewalk. There was no one around her. She couldn't think. She couldn't get up. She was just . . . there.

* * *

_At the Hayama House . . ._

Akito was in his room lying on his bed, thinking about what had happened just 4 hours ago . . .

_Flashback_

Akito saw the tears in her eyes when Sana dashed out the door, but he was too dumbstruck to follow her. He was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the door until realizing that he was walking out of the house. Fuka had asked him to leave saying that she would call him tomorrow.

He was walking home. _'What am I gonna do? Has Sana forgiven me? Does she still have feelings for me? I really hope she's alright . . .'_

_End of Flashback_

Now he was still thinking the same things. But this time he was wondering if he should go look for her. Now his mind was made up. Akito would find Sana no matter what.

He raced out of the house and ran up and down streets, desperately trying to find Sana. Then he saw a thin figure lying on the ground. There was no one around her.

Akito ran up to the girl. _'It's her!' Akito thought, 'She looks unconscious.'_' He turned her over so he could see her face. "Sana," he said while shaking her lightly. "Sana, wake up!" Akito yelled nervously. _'Well, she is breathing,' he thought._

Akito was about to scoop her up in his arms when he heard, "Ungh . . . where am I?" Sana said while opening her eyes slowly.

"Sana? Are you okay?" Akito yelled.

"What? Akito? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Fuka?" Sana asked. Then, remembering what had happened earlier, she burst out crying.

Surprised, Akito said, "What's wrong Sana?"

"A-Akito! I'm so sorry I treated you like I did! I-I was just so mad about the stuff that you said to Naozumi and, and . . ." Sana cried out, still sobbing.

"But, Sana! I already told you. I didn't say that stuff. It really wasn't me! Why would I do that to you? I love you!" Akito stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said.

"A-Akito? What did you just say? Y-you can't mean that. You're going out with Fuka now," Sana said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I know, Sana. But, I don't know what to do. I just can't hurt Fuka like that, you

know . . ." Akito told her.

There was a certain look in his eyes that Sana rarely saw. He looked extremely upset and confused.

"I know you can;t hurt Fuka, Akito, but if you didn't say those things to Naozumi, then who did?" Sana asked, befuddled. ((n/a. I LUV THAT WORD !))

"I DON'T KNOW!" Akito yelled.

Sana was somewhat taken aback by Akito's sudden outburst of anger, but she ignored it and said, "Akito, I love you too, but . . . I can't do that to Fuka. I guess . . . you'll just have to be with h-her . . ." Sana stammered. She could feel more tears coming. This time she didn't care. She let them come.

"Sana, please . . . don't cry . . . Please, I--"

"Akito," Sana interrupted, "I'm gonna go. I think . . . it would . . . be better i-if we don't s-see each other . . . a-anymore . . ." She said in-between sobs.

"B-but, Sana!" Akito yelled.

"No, Akito. I'm sorry. Just know that . . . I love you . . ." And with that, Sana ran in the direction of her house, leaving Akito . . . alone . . . ((n/a. -_sobs_- -_sniffles_- -_sobs_-))

* * *

SoOoOo . . . that was chapter 5 ! How'd ya'll lyk it ? I think it's sad -_sniffles_- but that's jus me ... i think everything's sad ! lol

plz review !


	6. Miserable & Confused

**A Strange Encounter**

Jax: Yay! I finally got a review! Thank you soooo much! ((you know who you

are . . . ))

Akito: I wouldn't have reviewed . . . . then she wouldn't have kept going on this EVIL story ... -_growls_-

Linze: Why? Did you really want it to end that way?

Akito: -_sighs_- FINE!

Jax: I know you love me! Just admit it, Akito. Sana can take it . . . .

Akito: Shut up! You're SO annoying!

Jax: -_runs away sobbing_-

Akito: ((can't take it when he makes ppl cry)) Wait! Come back . . . I-I'm

s-sorry . . . . . . .

Jax: I knew it! You DO love me! ((stopped crying quite suddenly, right? lol))

Linze: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the 6th chappie! I'll go take care of . . . . THIS again . . . . . . . .

* * *

**_Disclaimer_: No . . . . I do not own Kodocha . . .

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Miserable & Confused_

_'I think . . . it would . . . be better . . . if we don't see each other . . . anymore . . .' _That sentence repeated in Akito's mind over and over again. _'How am I gonna live without MY Sana?'

* * *

_

_At School . . ._

Akito was walking through the halls at school. He heard a lot of whispers from groups of people about him and Fuka. Each group got what they deserved ((in Akito and my oppinion, LOL)), an evil glare.

He walked into Homeroom 8. He hadn't seen Fuka yet and now they wouldn't see each other until lunch, and Akito was kind of grateful for that . . .

Akito wasn't paying attention in class . . . he was thinking about Sana. Thinking about the conversation they had had just the night before. Then the bell for lunch sounded. That broke Akito out of his trance. Now he was thinking about what would happen at lunch . . . with Fuka. Akito knew that if she got the feeling that he was thinking about something else, especially Sana, it would mean trouble. That couldn't happen but . . . . . Akito couldn't help himself . . . . .

* * *

_At Lunch . . . _

As Akito walked into the cafeteria, Fuka was already sitting down with her lunch in front of her. She watched as Akito got his lunch, and went to sit down with her. What she didn't notice was that his face was more gloomy than usual. ((How can that be?))

"Hey, Aki!" Fuka said quite loudly as Akito sat down. Akito twitched. She put her arm around his shoulders. Another twitch. "How are you? Come on! Smile for your girlfriend!" She yelled. That was all he could take. The word girlfriend rang in his ears. He shrugged her shoulder away, got up, and left . . . leaving Fuka there, confused.

* * *

_After School . . . _

"Hey Akito, do ya wanna do somethin later?" Fuka asked.

"Uh . . . no, sorry Fuka . . . I . . . uh, I gotta do something for Natsumi . . ." Akito lied.

"Oh, um ok . . ." Fuka said, thinking about Akito's excuse. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Fuka burst out, "Akito! We've been goin out for two weeks now and we don't even walk to school together. You're always ignoring me . . . it's like . . . it's like you're always thinking about . . . SANA!" Fuka was red with anger.

Akito snapped. "Just cause we're going out that doesn't mean that I have to do everything with you! Go ahead, tell everyone that you're my girlfriend, I DON'T CARE! But DON'T try to tell me what to do . . . EVER! Just stay out of my LIFE!" He yelled. It sounded like something he would say before Sana came into his life . . .

Seeing the look on Fuka's face he thought, _'I can't believe I just did that. I hurt someone . . . AGAIN!' _But then when he heard what Fuka said after that he changed his mind. There was only so much that he could take.

"Well FINE! I will! We're over! Why don't you just go back to your stupid Sana!" Fuka yelled. Then she stormed away.

Akito had to use all of his karate training not to go after her. _' Stupid Sana? What nerve! Well, I guess she was kinda right cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna do, go back to Sana. But . . . what if she won't take me back?'

* * *

_

Well, thats the end of chappie 6! 2 more are on the way! I hope you liked it and plz review !


	7. Together Again

**A Strange Encounter**

Okay . . . I'm just gonna get right to the story . . . . . . .

**_Disclaimer_: No . . . I don't own Kodocha . . .

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Together Again

Akito saw a gate guarding a large house, obviously owned by someone very famous. It was Sana's house.

_'What am I gonna say to her? What if she won't even talk to me? I dunno what to do. Wait a minute, what am I doing! Since when have I ever been . . . scared? I need to get Sana back no matter what!'

* * *

_

Akito buzzed the intercom. "Who is it?" It was Sana's voice.

"Um, hi . . . it's me, Akito . . . can I, uh, talk to you?"

"Of course, Akito? Lemme open the gate!" Sana yelled loud enough for all of Tokyo to hear. _'Hmmm . . . I wonder what he wants . . .'_ ((she's soooo dense!))

The gate opened and Akito walked up to the door to be greeted by Sana. "Come on in, Akito!"

"No! You, come out here," Akito said dragging Sana outside and closing the door. _'I don't need Mr. Sunglasses hearing us,' he thought._ "Sana, I um . . . well, me and Fuka, we . . . we broke up," Akito blurted out. "Remember what I said to you that day you fainted? It's true Sana! I want to be with you. I NEED to be with you! I-I can't live without your smile in my life anymore. I need you."

Sana started crying tears of joy. But Akito didn't know that . . .

"Sana! What's wrong!"

"Oh Akito! I'm so HAPPY! I need you too. I love you! I've been miserable for the past two weeks. That's why I wasn't going to school . . . I just couldn't bear seeing you and Fuka together . . ."

"Well, I'm gonna be with you know. So, you don't have to worry. I can't stand to see you cry anymore!" Akito said as he bent down to kiss HIS Sana.

* * *

ok, i'm like really sry this chappie was so short ! um ... this is baisically the end but there's another chappie jus to tie everything up ... i guess if you REALLY dont want to you dont have to read the next chappie but i would ... yeah well ... hope you liked this chappie and plz review ! 


	8. Ishida? !

**ok, this is the last chapter! finally! um . . . thank you to all the ppl who have reviewed and i hope more ppl will. and i'm sorry to those who wanted me to kill nao . . . i just couldn't do that. i personally like nao . . . plz dont kill me . . . i hope you like the last chapter and plz r&r

* * *

****Chapter 8: Ishida!

* * *

**

**Sana and Akito were walking hand in hand through the park. Sana haden't seen Naozumi in a while and Akito haden't seen Fuka. "Ya know, Akito, I've been thinking . . ."**

"**Really! I'm surprised!" Akito joked. Then he felt that cursed rubber hammer on his head.**

"**Shutup! I'm serious! I wonder, who really told Naozumi that stuff?"**

"**I dunno, but I'm gonna kill whoever did!" Akito said.

* * *

**

_At Naozumi's House . . . _

"**Ishida!" Sana and Akito both yelled in unison.**

"**Why would Ishida tell you that?" Sana asked.**

**-_sigh_- "Ishida's obsessed with you, remember?" Akito said knocking on Sana's head as if there was nothing in there. "He was probably jealous of Naozumi or something," he added. "I don't know why . . ." Akito mumbled as he glared at Naozumi.**

"**Well, Nao," Sana said sitting down with her legs crossed. "I'm still angry about how you tried to break me and Akito up. That was rotten. I don't know how I can forgive you . . ." Sana said more seriously.**

"**I'm sorry, I-I just, I love you!" Naozumi yelled earning a karate chop from Akito.**

**Then Akito whispered something in Sana's ear.**

**A few moments passed by and Sana finally said, "Okay Nao, I forgive you. But thank Akito!" Naozumi ran to hug Sana but Akito stopped him giving him an evil glare.**

"**HehHeh . . ."

* * *

**

_At School . . ._

**POW! BOOM! PUNCH! And with that, Ishida was down. Akito and Sana lived happily ever after, without Fuka and Ishida! ( (They ended up going out! I'M EVIL!) )

* * *

**

**THE END**

**i really really hope you all liked it! sry to those fuka fans . . . **

**plz read my new fic . . . i dont have a title for it but its up as: still thinking**

**YAY! i'm finally done!**


End file.
